<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Taste by kittycat_beans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337746">Another Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans'>kittycat_beans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of a spiritual sucessor to the sex shop story where Abby kept the strap and decides to wreck the Reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader, Abby Anderson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small fingers touched at the metal knob, hesitant in turning. When Abby told you to meet her upstairs you half-expected her to follow you behind to give you a proper scolding for starting a fight in front of everyone. You rarely heard her yell but today you had truly fucked up. That expression of anger was still burned in your mind -- her narrowed eyes, her teeth just inches from your face, the vein on her neck and how her hands gripped at the edge of your chair. You thought the wood would snap under the force.</p><p>   To say that you weren't a little bit scared would be a lie but all you saw in your head was the raw energy the blonde wolf had released in that one short moment. You must have had a few screws loose because all you could think about was that she should have just put you over her lap and spanked you in front of all the people in the cafeteria. </p><p>   God, angry Abby was kind of <b>hot</b>…</p><p>   You put your forehead to the door, closing your eyes with a sigh. Part of you wanted to run from the argument about to come but the more logical part of you knew that would only make it worse. It would be better to apologize and just get the night over with.</p><p>   With another sigh, you pushed the door open.</p><p>   The moment it clicked shut you were grabbed by a large figure. A familiar scent washed over you. The mixture of pine and lavender invaded your nose and made you relax despite your inability to move. Warm and large hand held your throat and a muscular arm around your stomach forced your back against her.</p><p>   "What took you so long?", Abby pressed herself against you, making you feel something odd poking at your ass. You didn't understand what it was until she moved her hips and you let out a quiet 'ooh'.</p><p>
  <i>Holy fuck…</i>
</p><p>   The blonde's teeth found your earlobe and your mind went blank for a second. She kissed the spot beneath your ear, dragging her tongue down the side of your neck. Rough fingers squeezed the gasp out of your throat and your first instinct was to try and claw at her. Another firmer squeeze and you stopped fighting, moving your neck to the left to give her full control over the right side. She smirked, pleased.</p><p>   Lips and tongue warmed at the spot she would sink her teeth into. It wasn't deep but you felt a bit of a sting when she started to suck at your tender skin to leave a nice colorful patch behind. Closed eyes you allowed her to mark you all over that side, a soft sound leaving your mouth when she finished.</p><p>   "You like when I'm rough with you, hmm?", a roll of her strong hips and the damn toy straining against the tight jeans drove you crazy. You couldn't believe she was wearing that. You couldn't believe she was holding your throat and grinding against your ass.</p><p>   You sucked on your bottom lip, chewed it just a bit harder each time you felt the dildo through her jeans, moved your ass just a bit more, trying to feel out the shape snug tight between you and her thigh. God, it put a deep red on your cheeks realizing just how wet you were getting from nothing but your thoughts of her letting out all of her anger by pounding into you.</p><p>   Abby made a noise that turned your knees to jelly, a purely sinful growl right in your ear. It went straight to your pussy first before reaching your brain. You knew she had asked you something but you hadn't been paying attention to anything other than what she was packing. Trying to remember what she had asked, you settled for doing what you knew got her in the right mood for giving you a good scolding.</p><p>   You said nothing. Merely bit your bottom lip, turned your head towards her and laughed softly. You saw the change in attitude, like a switch had been flipped that turned your bossy girlfriend into something akin to a predator in heat. The primal need in her eyes, a squeeze of your throat so you had to hold your sigh and the morphing of her smirk into a deep frown.</p><p>   You had invited her to play with you and you didn't care if she ended up breaking you. Her favorite toy.</p><p>   It happened in a flash -- as soon as you had sealed your sentence you were pushed into the wall. Your cheek pressed to the cement and her hands ready to tear into you. She moved your hair away from the back of your neck and kissed at the bits of skin your collar didn't cover. Your wrists pinned behind your back and you heard leather and metal clink. Soon you had your first punishment; a belt around your wrists wouldn't let you touch yourself or her.</p><p>   You felt your brain begin to fry when she forced her weight on you, trapping you against the wall. Hands were shoved under your blouse, one spread over a portion of your stomach while the other trailed up and stopped near your top button. In an absurdly unnecessary display of strength you felt your blouse get torn open, hearing the buttons hit the floor and roll away. Holy shit, you were sure you would have dropped to your knees and worshipped your buff goddess had she not trapped you like an animal.</p><p>   "You're being awfully quiet for someone who was snapping at me an hour ago...", Abby palmed at your front. Blouse ruined she now had free reign to touch at whatever she wanted so, no time was wasted in pulling your bralet down and freeing your chest. It really was an experience; her toying with your tits and grinding against your ass while your face was on the wall and all you saw were portions of her.</p><p>   It might have been <i>too</i> enjoyable...</p><p>   You let out a small squeak when she halted her hips and focused on your breasts. Knees strained to keep you grounded but it was hard to control your body's need to relax under her strangely tender touches. She massaged your chest, squeezing and kneading softly until you sighed. For someone who was angry she was surprisingly loving…and then it hit you what she was doing. <i>Damn it</i>, she was just teasing you to see if you started to whine. Your lover knew you would grow needy, unsatisfied with this bland stimulation because you craved much more.</p><p>   When she refused to touch your nipples was when you released your first groan. Your second was when you tried to rub up against her crotch but she stood there, looking at you with a wide, amused grin. You gave a third when she stopped touching you and you felt the loss of warmth on your skin. God, you hated when she did that! Making you have to <i>beg</i> her!</p><p><i>"Abby…",</i> you weren't made of iron. You called for her in a sweet voice and got rewarded with a nice pull of your hair. <i>"A-aah…play nice…",</i> you were sure she had snorted at that but couldn't tell from your position if it was from amusement or impatience.</p><p>   She clicked her tongue at you, fingers slipping into your back pocket as she played with your inability to fight back by moving you like a puppet. You guessed her physical superiority was fun for her. It just made you pout and huff, bringing out the brat in you.</p><p><i>   "If you're going to treat me like a kid then just go ahead and spank me so I can go to sleep…"</i>, you barked at her but it was like an ant trying to scare a jaguar. She was nimble like one; picking you up and tossing you over her shoulder. You shouted that she was a 'fucking brute' and she gave your ass a pat. All you saw was the floor and then the bed sheets. She moved so fast you only registered you were lying on your stomach on her bed, arms bound and mouth full of blanket when she took a hold of your belt.</p><p>   The blonde undid your belt and pulled your pants down and as you opened your mouth to complain about your position, her hand came down hard. On your ass. Once on each of your tender cheeks.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck! You didn't think it would hurt this much!</i>
</p><p>   You let out a whine, trying to push yourself up with knees but she shoved you back down. Her hand on your back and the other caressing your red skin, she laughed at the way you grumbled into the sheets.</p><p>   "You wanted this, no? What's wrong? Am I being too mean? Hmm?", she was mocking you and you had to lay there and take it because there was nothing you could do. Yes, it pissed you off but at the same time, you enjoyed hearing her push your buttons. She had the most fun when you tried to act tough only for her to break your resolve and make you cry and beg.</p><p>   You turned your flushed face a bit, feeling the strain your position put you in. Shoulders hurt and your arms felt a bit numb. You looked up at her through the corner of your eye and hissed out.</p><p><i>   "No, I think you could be meaner. Go ahead and tie my legs up too. Maybe gag me an--"</i>, the sudden hit made your eyes widen, body jumping a bit from the surprise. She smacked you! While you were talking!</p><p>   Abby pursed her lips, pulling your pants down a bit more to take a look at your underwear. The rumble of her laugh made you groan, shoving your face into the mattress. She poked at the small wet spot in the fabric, a wide smile on her face. You couldn't see her properly but you knew she liked what she saw.</p><p>   "Maybe I should gag you since you talk too much but then I wouldn't be able to hear you make all the sounds you make so well…", her prodding at your more sensitive area made you suck in a breath. It felt strange with the fabric in the way but you knowing her fingers were that close to your cunt was more than enough for the bit of stimulation to work.</p><p>   You whimpered at her, trying to offer the best sad eyes you could although she couldn't see your face very well. <i>"My arms are starting to hurt…",</i> you even moved your fingers around to get her attention but all you got was another smack. <i>"I hate you…",</i> you put your mouth against the sheets and let out some of your growing frustrations through a muffled yell.</p><p>   "If you're going to keep acting like a child then you better start counting.", she moved you around with ease, placing your stomach over her legs. The way her jeans hugged her thighs distracted you from the fact she had undressed you from the waist down and were now fully exposed to her hungry eyes.</p><p>   A few strokes of your pink skin and she raised a hand, bringing it down with a smack. The sound of her palm on your ass was louder than you thought it would be. It actually hurt too -- you knew it would but she had only started and you already wanted to tap out. But you counted the first and second strike, loud so she could hear the strain in your voice. Keeping track of her hand was easy and after a couple more your ass started to get used to it. It was only when you reached double-digits that it became harder to count because she started to cheat at your game.</p><p>   Abby had begun to mix the hard smacks with a brief pause to play with your pussy. She rubbed at your clit and lips, pressing the tips of two fingers at your cunt but then pulling them back. Your brain had a lot of issues digesting the pain and the pleasure, it eventually became such a blurred line you moaned at the spanking and forgot about your numbers.</p><p>   You scrambled to try and remember but one last smack and her hand between your legs meant her attention was on that now. You didn't complain, your ass was sore and you needed the rest. It wasn't rare she often got distracted by your sex, you guessed that was her favorite spot to toy with that always yielded faster results. She really wasn't an overly patient person until she started to tease you there, then she was relentless in the attention she gave.</p><p>   The wolf caressed at the small bundle of nerves and you started to whimper. She shifted her legs and for a brief second you felt the dildo graze your soft stomach. You swallowed a moan along with the saliva that had pooled in your mouth. She kept one hand underneath the blouse, forcing your back still so you didn't end up squirming onto the floor. Lord, your position and her display of strength and control was doing a number on your brain and body.</p><p>   Abby took your worming around and soft sounds as a sign to move further. Fingers thoroughly wet with your juices, she slipped one in. Your body gave a jolt, hot cheek on the bed still made it hard to see but you tried to move your head to look at her. You needed the visual stimulation, to see her face while you lay on her strong lap and let her fuck you.</p><p>   Your voice was oddly shy when you called for her and asked if you could be moved. She considered your request for a few moments, tracing her wet digit over the hand-print on your ass. A sweet hum came from her and she picked you up, placing you neatly on the bed. With some effort you were able to arch yourself off from the mattress to watch her.</p><p>   A quiet 'thank you' and a cute smile from the wolf before her hand shot straight for between your soft thighs. You watched her brows narrow with tension and her eyes glued to your innermost parts. A few touches and she was back to fingering. Now with a good view of her hand moving, you felt your body become much more responsive. Whenever she took her eyes off of your needy pussy to lock eyes with you, your arousal only grew. That pleased smirk on those beautiful features, the color on her cheeks from knowing she was making you feel good. It might have been selfish but you liked watching her pleasure you. She always tried so hard to give you everything even if she wasn't the most experienced.</p><p>   It was what made her more endearing to you. The fact that you were spoiled because no matter what you did or how much you complained, all she really wanted was for you to forget about the bad going on outside of the bedroom and just have fun for a few hours. In a way, sex for you two was therapeutical.</p><p>   That was why you couldn't truly be upset when she did stuff like pretend not to hear you asking for more although your voice was loud and clear. </p><p>   She teased you with a thick finger and a thumb, watching your thighs shake and your face grow a deeper shade of red. Your eyes were glued to her wrist. Everytime you felt her finger graze your inner walls you shook a bit more. Your voice turning just a pitch higher for you to beg her to give you more. To add another finger, to stop being so damn slow or to unzip her pants and use that toy on you instead.</p><p>   A deep laugh and she added a second finger that made you sigh in relief. Her pace was slow but the bit of pressure of her thumb on your clit and the curl and cross of her digits inside of you was so good. It almost made you miss her leaning down to press kisses to your stomach, licking your skin up as she crawled over you until she reached your mouth.</p><p>   "You'll have to wait for that, hm? I know you're excited but we just started, baby…", a kiss to soothe your frustrated groan. You parted your lips to invite her tongue in. Her hand moving between your legs and the hickeys she put on your neck; your breath was growing more erratic. Her hand moved faster and paired with her other groping at your breast, you felt that familiar twisting deep in your stomach.</p><p>   She whispered names that put a smile on your face. Called you things that made you giggle between moans while her fingers fucked the first orgasm out of you. You leaned into her head, eager to hear her call you a 'needy whore' and a 'brat' and her vivid description of how your pussy squeezed her fingers, how she was knuckle deep in you. It didn't seem like enough to her, far too eager to make you cum again while you took a breather. You found her fingers perfect. Really, all of her was perfect.</p><p>   The way her hair stuck to her forehead to the way she breathed in your ear how much she loved your body while moving back down again. The way her sinfully soft lips kissed between your chest and she squirmed just a little to the side to flick her tongue over your nipple. The way she sucked on it with a hum, eyes closed and jeans rubbing against your thigh. Damn, you wanted that dick in you so bad.</p><p>   Abby took her time kissing your stomach, pressing her teeth down on your hipbone, tracing her tongue down over your mound and into the inside of your wet thigh. She kissed and sucked, leaving buds of color behind. Another thigh and more buds. Your mind swam in somewhere surreal -- all of her love pouring into the flat of her tongue over your lips and the movement she made, tasting your juices. Your fingers dug into the sheets beneath you, arms and shoulders slightly sore but her head between your legs was more important than any discomfort.</p><p>   Her warm palms kept your legs steady while her mouth tasted every inch. Every bit of soft tissue that twitched against her tongue. With a swipe you shook and let out a loud moan. Her eyes opened, hazel and blue glossy from desire glued on your open mouth, the bobbing of your throat with each swallow and you still felt yourself drooling at the noises she made while eating you out. Knees to the ground, head low and a pure look of bliss; she worshipped your cunt like an altar. Lips, tongue, she gave you all she had just to hear you cry her name and try to push your thighs together, refusing to let that mouth stop until you started to feel that twisting again.</p><p>   "Fuck…", Abby took a second to press a kiss to your thigh, watching you throw your head back when she slid a finger into you. "You taste <i><b>so</b></i> good…", the purr she produced before attaching her lips to your clit made your back arch and when she curled her finger and grazed at that small spongy spot inside, your vision went white with ectasy. You swore she could break you over and over and you'd let her. She could do anything to you and you'd only thank her for it.</p><p>   Between the stupor of an incoming orgasm turning your brain to liquid and the temporary loss of vision you truly felt like you could float. You were so close that the knot in your stomach became this primal, desperate need for release. Just a bit more. Just a few more thrusts of her fingers, a curl or two and the shameful sucking and licking and you'd cum again.</p><p>
  <i>   Just a bit more but…it never came…</i>
</p><p>   Abby pushed your thighs apart and moved her head back leaving you completely devoid of any bit of contact. Your head snapped along with your body and you found your core was much stronger than it had ever been. Your teary eyes buried swords into hers, your offended expression met with a smile. It was hard not to noticed her flushed face, her lips and chin shiny with your juices was such a good sight. Would have been, that is. She had refused to give you a second orgasm and your brain still in a semi liquified state, all you did was whine like a child throwing a tantrum and try to thrash around.</p><p><i>   "Fuck! I was… Fuck you, Abby!",</i> you could have hopped on your wobbly legs and kicked her ass if she wasn't a good head taller than you and didn't have twice the amount of muscle you had. So you acted like a brat and cussed, squirming your body to the side to refuse looking at her stupid smug face.</p><p>   The wolf hummed, sitting on the bed next to your sweaty body. She placed a hand on your leg but you, in an original insult, told her to 'go suck a Bloater' and  you squeezed your thighs together. Oh, the growl she gave you did make you want to open them but you were moody and continued to ignore her. Well, it didn't last long because she took your hair and gave it a nice pull, shoving her hand between your legs.</p><p>   "Don't you fucking close your legs to me! That <i><b>pussy</b></i> is <b>mine</b>, you fucking brat!", from the way you allowed her to touch you again, yes -- you really did belong to her. Abby's little plaything who liked to cry and curse but still let her do whatever. "I ought to wash that mouth with soap…", so maybe you knew what she was going to suggest next and maybe it made you go from a brat to a submissive pet. The change wasn't lost on her -- she saw you force your mouth closed, how you opened your legs just a bit more and how you refused to look up at her when she hovered above you with the intent to kill.</p><p>   "You're only bark and no bite. All I have to do is mention your <i>mouth</i> and you go limp…", she took hold of the belt around your wrists and pulled you onto your back. Then she took you closer to the edge of the bed and got off, standing in front of you with a vicious smile on her flushed features. You saw her upside down and it was a bit disorienting at first but like the spanking, you just had to adjust.</p><p>   Abby took the flannel from under her jeans, each button undone revealing her toned physique that made your mouth water. Then she took a step closer and unzipped her jeans. You felt the sillicone slap you on the cheek and the wolf laughed. A genuine, loud laugh. She really though she was that funny.</p><p><i>   "Abby, what the fuck?!",</i> she did you the favor of moving that thing out of the way so you could see the wide smirk on her face. Your jaw instantly tensed at the length above you. You swore you recognized it but couldn't believe she had hidden it from you! It was the same one from the fucking sex shop! </p><p>   "Yes, I kept it…I also kept this…", you watched her move to look through her cabinet, coming back with a tube in her hand. You squinted at the label but it was hard to read upside down. "I've never used it before but the date's still good so…what do you say I make things a bit more enjoyable?", there was a cute curiosity she couldn't hide. You guessed having stuff like this wasn't common so she was eager to try it.</p><p>  Lube. Strawberry flavored, apparently.</p><p>   You pouted up at her, <i>"I don't like strawberry.",</i> she rolled her eyes, squeezing some lube out and putting her sticky fingers in your mouth. You sucked them clean while she got the toy ready. You were just a bit thankful she wasn't shoving it down your throat yet and actually cared about making it slick enough not to hurt you. Also the taste of fake fruit would be better than rubber. You still cringed at the memory of your first time having that thing in your mouth. It didn't taste too great…but you did enjoy the memory of her fucking your face and grunting like a beast.</p><p>   She gave your throat a squeeze, telling you to relax as best as possible. You thought there wasn't much you could do in your position but part your lips and let her slip that cock inside. Just the tip at first to get you acquainted with your old friend. You swirled your tongue around it, the faint sweetness from the lube hitting your taste buds. She moved her strong hips forwards and you stopped being able to see so you closed your eyes and focused on sucking her strap.</p><p>   Oh, <i><b>oh</b></i>…the noise she made when she saw your throat bob with a slow swallow made your legs close tight. Seeing you take her as deep as you were and also being able to see the outline of her dick in your throat was really doing wonders on her. You guessed this did good things to both of you. She was giddy, watching the strap disappear into your mouth and you got to hear the wet slurping mixing with her hissing and soft but deep moaning.</p><p>   "Shit, I-,I didn't think you'd actually take it s-so deep, baby… You're amazing…", the blonde slouched and you tried not to gag when she groped your tits. A muffled hum left you when her pace became a bit sloppy. You wondered what her underwear looked like if she was this into your throat. You couldn't see but you imagined she must be soaked and the urge to touch her made you squirm, sucking messily on her dick until she was satisfied enough to pull out.</p><p>   Face a mess of saliva, sweat and lube but she still called you gorgeous and stroked your cheeks and your throat. You whimpered at her that your arms hurt and she nodded, crawling to your side and undoing your restraints. She was pleased with your blowjob. The smile on her face looked so cute.</p><p>   "There, baby…", Abby threw the belt away and took your hands in hers, stroking at your wrists for a bit to soothe the discomfort. You threw your arms around her and planted a kiss to her lips. She caressed your back, wrapping her arms around your middle to pull you closer, onto her lap. When the strap grazed your inner thigh you squeaked, looking down with eager eyes. Abby kissed your jaw with a sigh and laid back on her elbows, watching you slowly slip her inside of your slick sex. You bit on your bottom lip, spreading your hands over her beautifully muscular stomach for support. She sighed again when your thighs met her hips, her dick fully inside of you. You looked at her with a shy smile, nervous about actually being on top for once. This was…kind of new to you, having such control over your movements. But it was also exciting and her eager grin was hard to resist…</p><p>   With a movement from your hips you felt the toy rub your insides making you moan softly. She placed her hands on your thighs, squeezing them, pressing her thumbs into the hickeys on your skin. You looked at her through your lashes, running your nails down each slope on her stomach, each delicious ab until you stopped near her belly-button. You gyrated your hips, pushing back and forth with the quietest of sounds. She watched how shy you seemed, so odd seeing you like that when you were usually so full of spunk in bed. She guessed you felt weird being given the chance to be a bit more active during sex.</p><p>   Running her hands up to grip at your hips, she called your name in a sweet tone. You looked at her opening her arms to you and you slowly moved to meet her in a tender kiss. With a bit of effort she sat against the bundle of pillows, giving you a helping hand by guiding you back down onto the dildo. You felt safer being able to hold onto her, felt confident enough to start squirming her full length into you.</p><p>   "Good girl… You're so sweet when you're nervous, darling…", she chuckled against your cheek. You put your hands on her shoulders, digging your nails into her freckled skin. You mumbled for her to 'shut up', a yelp knocked out of you when she slapped you on the ass. You bit her earlobe in return, giggling.</p><p>   Abby pecked your lips, kissing her way down to the front of your throat. She urged you to move and you followed the grab and release of her hands until you found a comfortable pace. Her dick rubbing at your walls brought back memories. You had forgotten just how full she could make you feel and this time you could feel her skin so warm and so close...</p><p>   You took in the scent of her favorite soap mixed with sweat. The heat coming from her skin, the deep grunts right on your ear. How she squeezed you a bit harder when you scratched at her back. The soft and warm lips on your cheek, your jaw, on your breasts when she dipped to kiss and lick at them. A hand on your back, on your neck, pulling at your hair not too tight, just hard enough for it to hurt in a good way.</p><p>   Intoxicating. She was so addictive…</p><p><i>   "Abby, please…",</i> you halted your bouncing to put your hands on her face, making her look up at your pout and needy eyes.<i> "I need you to be rougher. Do you think you can do that?",</i> your question sounded more like a challenge. You knew how competitive she could be and she knew you were trying to trick her into giving you what you wanted. It worked far too well and maybe that was why you were spoiled.</p><p>   Then again, how could she refuse you when you slipped her dick out of you and lay in front of her with legs spread wide? It was the most obvious invitation to being fucked into the bed she'd seen.</p><p>   "You plan on switching positions again? Damn needy and demanding <b>brat</b>…", she sighed but still crawled over to you, hovering above your smaller body. You stuck your tongue out at her, pretending to be cute. She rolled her eyes but you saw her smile.</p><p>   You hummed when she took your hips and slid you closer, running her shaft between your legs. You let out a soft sigh followed by another giggle. "Oh, you knew I would be high-maintenance since the first time we had sex, Abby…", she gave you a funny look and pinched your side making you squeak.</p><p>   "Ahah, you're so funny. You keep forgetting I'm the one doing all the work. That means that without me you'll have to make yourself cum and we both know that's not happening.", the offended gasp you made earned a laugh from her. You ended up laughing with her, wrapping your arms around her neck to pull her down. You kissed her, smiling against her mouth.</p><p>   She slowly slipped inside of you, kissing the moan that escaped your mouth. You closed your eyes and set your heels on her back. She rocked her hips into yours, a slow and sensual place to put you back in the right mood. It didn't take long; feeling her body on yours, how heavier she was, how she could now do whatever she wanted to do to you, it was all you needed to start chasing her hips with your own.</p><p>   You sang her name, scratching at the back of her neck and running your nails over the width of her sculpted back. She sighed against your mouth, her powerful, large thighs making yours shake with each thrust. You begged her to go harder, to fuck you as hard as she wanted. You could take it, you promised her. She groaned, finding leverage on the mattress to pull back and snap forwards, filling you to the brim.</p><p><i>   "Fuck, yeah…like that…",</i> you hugged her tight, your soft breasts moving with each slam. You felt her raw power all over your body and you loved the feeling of her not holding back. Her thrusts made the iron bed squeak but you didn't even notice the sound. All you heard were her deep grunts mixing with your curses and loud moans. It seemed the louder you were, the harder she would move and the more she groaned.</p><p>   Abby's force made your legs go limp. It put your brain on the fryer so you couldn't form full sentences anymore. You just moaned her name, clawed at her skin and begged for more. More, more until your body began to shake. More until she slipped her skillful hand between you and started to rub at your clit and your head fell back with a satisfied cry.</p><p>   Your body went limp against the sheets. Your lover kissed your skin through your orgasm. You squirmed under her gentle touches, chest heaving against hers as she dipped down to peck your lips. A goofy grin on your face, you felt the lag in your brain as it tried to catch a thought, a coherent sentence besides the murmured 'I love you' that you repeated over and over while she embraced your still shaking frame.</p><p>   "I take it that my babygirl is happy, hmm?", Abby placed a kiss to your sweaty forehead. You smiled wide and nodded, hugging her tight against you. She sighed, resting over your tender body as you slowly regained your breath and became more coherent.</p><p><i>   "Hmhmm, you know how to treat a girl…",</i> you ran your fingers up and down her back and the freckles on her shoulders and arms. <i>"Oh, Abby… Please let me take care of you…",</i> you scratched at her scalp and put a hand on her chin, making her look at you.</p><p>   She shook her head, "Don't worry about i--", a finger to her lips to shut her. You squirmed free and sat on the bed, giving her a suggestive arch of the brows.</p><p><i>   "I'm not letting you sleep in those jeans. Just let me do this for you. Maybe we can hop in the shower after. Uh, should change the cheets too…",</i> cheeks ran hot at the stain below you. You didn't realized you'd made such a mess. <i>"Come on, babe. Just let me get these off…"</i>, you reached around her to undo the strap, setting it aside to then pull her jeans down those gorgeous thighs and legs. You massaged her ankles and caressed up to her thighs, smirking.</p><p><i>   "Abby…your boxers…",</i> you put your palm over her mound, feeling at the soaked fabric. Abby blushed and looked to the side, covering her face with her arm. She groaned when you slipped the boxers off and leaned down on your arms to kiss at her leg.</p><p>   You decided to give her a hickey on her thigh as payback to all the ones she gave to you. You kissed closer to her lower lips then, feeling the tremble in the muscles of her thighs. She sighed when your tongue licked a line from her cunt to her clit. She was so wet already. You wondered if she had came during her pounding you into the mattress because you barely touched her and your chin was wet.</p><p><i>   "Holy shit, Abby…you're fucking dripping.",</i> you laughed into her thigh when she groaned and tried to close her legs. <i>"Aww, baby…"</i>, pressing kisses to her mound you then flicked your tongue against her clit, slowly moving your mouth down, prodding at her sopping pussy with the tip of your tongue. Another groan, much more strained now. She wasn't a loud lover but her body was very expressive. She tried to stay still but her delicious muscles twitched a lot and her chest heaved with labored breaths.</p><p>   You worked between her legs to make her a bit more vocal and were rewarded with a hiss, one of her hands shooting for your hair when you slipped a finger in her. Through your slow pace she found her release, cursing and digging her feet into the bed.</p><p>   Soft kisses traced their way up her body, lips meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. She tasted herself on your tongue, rumbling with a moan. You locked your arms around her neck, resting your head on her chest, listening to her heart-beat calming down.</p><p>   You kissed her jaw, <i>"Love you ~",</i> you sang and kissed up her face. Freckled cheeks, cute nose, between the eyes and back down to her lips. She smiled at you, rubbing at your back, playing with the loose strands that had stuck to your forehead.</p><p>   "Hmm, let's get cleaned up? I know you hate sleeping all sweaty.", she pushed herself up and you sat on the bed, squeezing at your calves. When she stood in front of you with a smirk and open arms, you knew what she was doing and you pouted.</p><p>   With a huff you shoved your foot onto the floor and fell back. Guess she was right. Your legs were jelly and you couldn't walk right. The wide grin on her face made you blush a deep red, shoving a finger against her chest, saying this was all of her fault.</p><p>   Wrapping yourself around her, she carried you with ease into the bathroom. You relunctantly let go of her and sat on the edge of the tub, watching her run around to fetch fresh clothes and some towels.</p><p>   "You good?", she crouched down to massage your legs, a tender smile on her face. You nodded, your mouth in a sweet curved line. You smiled, utterly happy that you had such a wonderful partner.</p><p>   Abby helped you into the tub for a quick clean-up of the mess you two made. You held onto her for support while she washed you. You nuzzled into her shoulder when she washed herself, humming into the warm skin. She helped you back out, always so careful not to let you fall or slip. She dried you with a towel and you did the same. She even let you brush her long, golden hair. You thought she looked so beautiful with it down that it was a shame the braid was much more functional and easier to keep.</p><p>   With some panties on and one of her shirts loose on you, you allowed her to carry her back to bed after doing a quick change of sheets. She wore briefs and nothing more. You nuzzled against her side, feeling the warm skin on your features.</p><p><i>   "I love you, Abby. So much.",</i> you kissed at her side and she pulled you closer to her, a hand resting over the one you'd thrown over her stomach. She turned the lamp off, slowly squirming to cuddle you.</p><p>   "You're <b>everything</b> to me, babygirl…", she murmured against your tired eyes, kissing them before closing hers and you both drifted off to sleep. Comfortable in each other's warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>